Paw Prints of the Heart
by LordHellPhoenix
Summary: Jaune Arc was a normal college student with two best friends and a broken heart. When his first love broke his heart, he felt like love was no longer an option for him. That is when four strange cats entered his life and filled it with a different kind of love. But that was enough for him. Until the universe had a different plan in mind. (Coverart: Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh)
1. Chapter 1

Paw Prints of the Heart

Jaune Arc threw his arms above his head and he released the biggest yawn he could. "Man, that English final was torture. I thought my brain was turning to mush." He was dressed in his usual attire of black sneakers, jeans and a black hoodie underneath a brown jacket, which was open. He also had a black, one shoulder bookbag over his right shoulder. He lowered his arms as he said that to his two companions, who have been his best friends since high school, and stuck his hands into his jean pockets.

The only woman of the group chuckled at his tired expression, "See, Jauney? This is why you should've studied more." Nora said cheerfully as she patted him on the back with her usual degree of strength, which was more than normal. Jaune would usually cringe in pain but he was too tired to care at the moment. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a pink heart on the chest with a pink skirt and white boots that went up to her knees. She also had her signature navy blue and pink bomber jacket.

Jaune just gave her a heatless glare, "I did study. All week. That's how I know I passed. That does not mean it helped with my brain turning to mush."

"Jaune, it is impossible for a brain to turn to mush from strain. You know this. Although, we are proud of you for all the work you put into preparing." Lie Ren stated from the other side of Nora. He was wearing black boots, white pants and a green turtleneck under a black jacket. He just looked at his best friend with a small smile.

Jaune smiled at him, "Thank you, Ren. I appreciate you being such a _great _friend." Jaune emphasized as he just glared back at Nora. Who just stuck her tongue out at him. That got all three friends to laugh as they walked down the street and away from Beacon University, one of the best colleges in Vale. They were currently finishing up their Sophomore year and had just done their last final. At least Ren and Nora did, Jaune had one last one in a couple of days for his History course.

The three luckily only lived a few blocks away from campus, which meant they could save on gas money and get some exercise. It was getting a bit cooler since it was Autumn but it wasn't enough to make them uncomfortable. "Well since we're all done for the day, why don't we go out and have some fun. It's been forever since we've all hung out!" Nora said happily as she skipped in front of them to lead the way.

Jaune just gave her a deadpanned expression, "Nora, you two were literally at my place a couple of days ago. You two even stayed over."

"I meant out on the town!" she crossed her arms with a pout as she continued to walk backwards. That made the two of them chuckle at her. She stomped her foot, "I'm serious! Come out with us, Jaune! Please!" She leant forward on the balls of her feet towards him and Jaune stopped just to look at her. She was looking up at him with big, watery eyes with her hands clenched together under her chin. It would've worked, if Jaune didn't grow up with seven sisters. He was more concerned that if she leant forward anymore, she may fall onto the sidewalk.

Jaune just gave her a tiny smile, "I would love to Nora but I wasn't joking when I said I was exhausted. I kinda just wanna go home to rest up and study up for my final. After I'm done with that, I will gladly go out and celebrate. Deal?"

Nora dropped her arms and pouted more. She then slowly stood back up and crossed her arms again, "Fine." She said in annoyance. She then pointed her finger into his face, any closer and she would be poking his nose. "But you'll be paying. Got it?"

Jaune rolled his eyes with a smile before he gently took her hand and pushed it away from his face, "Alright, alright." With that, she threw her arms into the air and cheered. With the ginger going back to her usually cheery self, the three continued to walk down the next two blocks, talking and just enjoying their time together. At the end of the second block, the three said their goodbyes: Nora hugged Jaune tightly while Ren just gently squeezed his shoulder. Jaune waved goodbye to the couple as they walked into their apartment.

With that, he sighed to himself and continued down the street for a few more blocks to go to his own apartment. A bit sullener than he was before. He wasn't lying to Nora when he gave his excuse to not go out, but it was seventy-five percent of the reason why. The other reason was that he didn't want to feel like a third wheel. And as much as they told him they didn't see him that way, and he believed them completely, sometimes it just felt like he was in the way. 'It isn't like we can double date anymore.' He thought to himself sadly and making him feel just a bit worse.

Back in high school, the three of them were very close friends along with the last member of their merry band, Pyrrha Nikos. She was a star athlete and a brilliant student to the school. But to them, she was just a quirky young woman that just wanted some great friends. As time went on, Jaune and Pyrrha were able to convince their other two friends to finally go for it and get happily together. And not long after that, Pyrrha told Jaune about her own feelings, shocking him before he gladly revealed he had the same for her.

That should've been their happily ever after but life rarely works out that way. After graduation, they all planned on going to Beacon but Pyrrha got a full scholarship to her dream school. She was beside herself with that information. She wanted to go but at the same time, wanted to stay with her best friends and boyfriend. A selfish part of Jaune wanted her to stay but he didn't want to be the reason why she regretted the chance of a lifetime. So sadly but resolutely, he told her she should go for it. That night, the two just held each other and cried themselves to sleep.

The couple and their best friends spent the next few weeks just enjoying as much time as they could with each other. And when the day came for her to leave on her plane, they all had an emotionally goodbye. Tearful hugs were exchanged between herself, Ren and Nora. The two then gave Pyrrha and Jaune space for their own goodbye: they held each other tightly, not wanting to let go. "You need to go." Jaune said weakly and she reluctantly nodded her head. They then shared one last loving, but no less forlorn kiss, before he let her go. He stayed until he saw her plane take off, that's when he gave one last shuddering sigh before he went to reunite with Nora and Ren.

They were all still able to keep in contact with one another through calls, texting and even video chatting. It got harder to do towards the end of their semesters due to finals but that was expected. Jaune and Pyrrha tried their best to make this work. And during their breaks from school, Pyrrha would fly back to spend the weeks with her boyfriend and best friends. So, even if things were different, they tried their best to make things work.

That was until a few months back. Jaune was having a hard time contacting Pyrrha through their usual methods and he was starting to get worried. That's when he go _the text_. It was a text telling him that she was breaking up with him. She felt it was unfair to both of them to be with someone that they _really_ couldn't be together with. She went on to say that she still loved him, more than anything, but he deserved better than having such a stressful relationship to deal with along with school and work. She ended it with saying that maybe they could try again when both their lives were more stable and that no matter what, she'd always cherish their time together.

It hurt him, to be brutally honest. And he wasn't even mad that she did it over a text. He knew that she felt this was best for both of them and if she saw his face or heard his voice, she wouldn't be able to do it. If there was one thing about Pyrrha he cherished, it was the way she tried to do what she felt was right. No matter what. So, out of respect, he stopped contacting her. That was over almost four months ago.

Nora and Ren had found out almost instantly and had tried everything to help him out. After a few days, he was back to his usual self, at least on the surface. It still hurt him, even to this day. But who could blame him? Pyrrha was one of his best friends and the first woman he could honestly say he loved. So, for now, distance was the best thing to do. Until the pain dulled enough to where he could talk to her again.

He pulled himself from his thoughts just in time to arrive in front of his apartment building. It was a three story building that held many apartments but it was his home. He walked inside and went to the staircase to go up to the second floor. He went down the hallway to his apartment towards the end of said hall. He pulled his key out to unlock the door before he opened it and walked inside.

He was immediately in his living room. His couch was across from the door against the wall and just to the left of the door to the hallway. In the center of it was a smallish, white ball-shaped object. There was a coffee table set in front of the couch and an end table was set on either side of it with a lamp on both. Only one was on though, to save on power with him not home. On the right wall was his tv set up on top of his entertainment stand with some movies and his gaming console in the center of it. To the left of that, in the corner, was a writing desk and a rolling chair. On the top of it was his laptop, both closed and off. There were several textbooks and papers in stacks on it as well. On the left side of the door was his last piece of furniture, his old armchair he brought from his family's house.

He closed the door behind him and relocked it. "I'm home!" he said just loud enough to be heard throughout the apartment. He pulled his bag over his shoulder before he placed it on the armchair. He took off his jacket and hung it up on the coatrack that was drilled into the wall on the right side of the door. He was about to take off his shoes, to not track dirt onto the carpeted floor, when he felt something rub against his leg.

He looked down and wasn't surprised to see a smaller than normal black, tabby cat rubbing up against him. What was unusual though was that the cat's stripes and markings were red. Although, it was something that he grew to love about the adorable cat. All that made the white collar around her neck stick out more prominently. The small cat stopped rubbing and looked up at Jaune with her silver eyes and meowed an adorable little meow at him.

Jaune just smiled down at her, "Hello, Ruby. Did you miss me?"

She meowed again in response before she stood up on her hindlegs and started to pull on his pantleg with her claws. He just reached down and gently picked her off the ground and cradled her in his right arm. She didn't struggle and just settled into his arm and started to rub her head against his neck and underside of his chin. Already, she was starting to purr and Jaune just smiled. "Did my little kitty feel neglected?" he asked her as he started to rub under her chin with his index finger. The answer he received was just louder purring.

As he tried to pull his finger away, she managed to grab it with both her paws to try to stop him from pulling away. He just smiled at her, "I need that, you know." She meowed again, this one sounding more like a whine.

Before he could do or say anything, the two heard something barreling down the hallway. He turned just in time to see a yellow blur rush into the room before he hissed in pain. The blur, which was now revealed to be another unusually colored cat, was now wrapped around his right leg. This cat was much bigger than Ruby and was much furrier. It currently had the claws on its front paws in his leg and was gnawing on his knee playfully. Although, it still hurt a bit. It's very fluffy, blonde tail was swishing back and forth as it growled lightly.

"Damn it, Yang." Jaune said in annoyance. He then gently placed Ruby on top of the armchair. She sat there patiently as just looked upon her master and 'sister' in their usually greeting. Jaune referred to them as sisters since he had found them together and were close but he wasn't sure on that. He knew Yang was older than Ruby but she was not old enough to be her mother.

Jaune bent down and wrapped his hand around the scruff of the Maine coon cat on his shin, causing Yang to freeze up. He then started to massage the back of her neck, underneath her black collar, and soon she was purring loudly. He felt her claws release his leg and her teeth leaving his jeans so she could start to rub her cheek against his leg. With that, he placed each of his hands under her arms and pulled her up so he was looking at her face. She just stared back at him with her lilac colored eyes with the usual light of mischief in them.

"Why? Why do you do this to me?" he asked her. Her only response was to lean forward and start to lick the tip of his nose. He tried to keep his serious expression but it soon melted with a smile. He just sighed, "Troublemaker." Was all he said as he pulled her to his chest and resumed rubbing the back of her neck. Her loud purring filled the room once again and he could feel her licking his neck as a show of affection.

He would be more furious if she was actually trying to hurt him but he knew she wasn't. He still clearly remembered the time when he came back after classes and saw police cars outside his apartment building. Apparently, someone tried to break into his apartment and Yang attacked him. The man had several deep cuts and bites across his body. The commotion was enough of a signal to have his neighbor, Scarlet David, to call the police. It was still hilarious to see the two officers looking in fear upon the large, fluffy cat. That was until she saw him and she quickly ran up him and into his arms, where she devolved into a purring and cuddling mess. The confused looks on their faces were amazing.

"Did you protect the place while I was away?" he asked her as he kept up his petting. She pulled away from his neck and looked up at him with a confident meow. He just chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "That's my Big Girl."

As soon as he did that, he heard a faint growling. Her turned back to the armchair to see that Ruby was staring at the two or to be precise, Yang. He looked from her to Yang, still in his arms and the older cat was just staring back. Jaune just sighed, "Fine." He loosened his arms and Yang jumped from him to the chair. Ruby being one step ahead had already jumped from the top of the chair to the seat before jumping down to the floor. Yang quickly followed but as soon as she was on the ground, the tabby jumped on her and the two devolved into wrestling on the ground. Jaune just watched the two play with a smile as he thought about how different his life would be if he hadn't gotten them four months ago, not long after Pyrrha broke his heart.

Jaune then heard an annoyed growl come from the couch to his right and across the room. He looked and wasn't surprised to see the white ball slowly uncurl to reveal it was a purely white Siamese cat wearing a light blue collar. The leant forward to stick her rear end into the air to stretch her back and her forelegs. She then sat down on the couch with her tail wrapped around herself, the epitome of poise, as she just stared at the two other cats wrestling around on the floor and causing a ruckus.

Jaune kept the smile on his face as he took off his sneakers and placed them on the shoe rug right under the coat rack. Once he did, he started to walk across the room to the couch. That was when she turned to look at him with her icy blue eyes, a vertical scar running down her left eye stuck out a bit but he had never been bothered by it. He slowly reached out and gently started to pet her head, which she reluctantly allowed. "Hey, Weiss. How was your day?" he asked rhetorically.

The cat just looked up at him as she allowed him to pet her. She gave him a stand offish huff but Jaune was unfazed by it. He chuckled slightly, "I shouldn't be surprised. You made sure Ruby and Yang didn't trash the place?" This time she gave a brief but prideful meow. "Thought as much. Thank you, Angel." He notice her eyes move from him to the other two cats and once she knew they weren't watching, she leant into his touch and purred quietly.

Jaune just kept gently rubbing her head. Weiss was always like this. It took him a while for her to even let him pet her. Now, she would allow it but she wouldn't allow herself to show how much she actually enjoyed it if anyone else was watching, the other cats included. It took him the better part of the first month for her to get to this point but he was glad he got her to open up. Even if he only had her for about half the time he had the other two, he cared deeply about her.

He stopped with his petting when he saw Ruby run out of the living room and down the hallway. Yang was right behind her and the two vanished into the kitchen before he heard, what he assumed to be a broom or mop crash to the ground. He took away his hand from the snow colored cat as he sighed. He then turned to her with a tired look and she looked up to him with the same exact look. "I'll be right back." He told her and she meowed back.

He started to walk down the hallway as Ruby and Yang ran back down the hallway, almost taking him out in the process. He looked into the kitchen as he walked by and confirmed that it was a broom they knocked over. He elected to ignore that for the time and went all the way to the end of the hall to the left. He opened the door into his bedroom. It was simple: a bed with a nightstand to the right of it and a small lamp on it, a dresser on the right wall and on the left was his closet that was cracked open. He had a few posters on the walls from bands to anime to video games. Only other things were two cats beds, side by side, against the wall right next to his dresser.

He walked in and sat down at the end of his bed before he collapsed backwards with a sigh. He just stared up at the ceiling for a bit before he just closed his eyes for a few seconds. He was still tired and the dour mood he started to get into on his way home wasn't doing him any favors. Honestly, he just wanted to lay there for a while and hopefully his mood would be better.

That was the plan but that is when he heard his closet door squeak open. He opened his eyes and turned his head in that direction. He saw a black cat with a violet collar yawn as she walked out of the closet. She walked out of the closet completely and sat down on the ground so she could clearly look up at Jaune with her amber eyes as she meowed at him.

He gave her a small smile, "Did I interrupt your nap, Blake? Sorry about that." He knew she would go in there to nap since it was dark and quiet. Plus, the other cats usually didn't bother her when she was in there. He looked back up to the ceiling, "Just give me a few minutes and I'll get out of your hair. Or fur…" he told her as he closed his eyes.

He laid there for about a minute, undisturbed. Then he felt a weight settle onto the bed to his right and a furry head rub against his right cheek. He just raised his arm and started to pet her. She stopped rubbing against his face and he stopped petting her. He laid there for about another minute until her felt the same weight settle onto his chest. He opened his eyes to see Blake sitting on his chest and just staring at him.

He just held her gaze for a bit before he sighed and smiled up at her. "Affectionate today, are you?" She meowed at him. He chuckled and reached up and started to pet her but more enthusiastically than before. For her part, she settled for laying down on his chest and purr in content as he did so. He just smiled up at the ceiling as that was going on. Blake was the cat he had for the longest amount of time, over six months by now and she just had ways of making him feel better by doing very little. And that made him cherish her all the more.

He came back to reality when he felt her gently start to pat his nose with her paw. He looked down and she pulled away before she meowed at him with a needy look in her eyes. He just grinned, "You hungry?" She meowed instantly. "Alright. You gonna get off or do I need to carry you?"

She just looked him in the eyes but didn't even begin to move. He raised an eyebrow, "What is with you today?" he asked as he sat up. He held her close as she shifted to lay on the entirety on his forearm as he walked out of the room. The entire time she just purred as her tail swished back and forth by his elbow. While his hand gently rubbed her chest as he made his way to the kitchen.

As he walked in, he went to the broom on the ground and picked it up. He then went to the corner and leant it against the wall alongside his mop. He walked to the wall that was opposite of the door where there was a large metal bowl that held the water for his cats. He noticed it was about half full, so he picked it up and went to the sink to fill it up.

As it was filling with water, he could hear two of his cats running through the halls. The two most likely heard what he was doing and were rushing to get fed. He turned off the water and turned around with the water bowl in hand, just in time to see the sisters run into the kitchen and instantly start to slide on the tiles. Luckily, the two managed to get traction before they slammed into the wall. Luckier for Ruby since Yang would've driven her into the wall further. Weiss walked into the room a few seconds later, as calm as ever, as he placed the water bowl back on the floor.

That was when he finally put Blake back down on the ground, much to her annoyance. She sat down and looked up at him along with the other three, all waiting patiently for their food. Although, Ruby did meow up at him and he knew what she was asking for. He went over to the fridge and took out a half gallon of milk and about half of a remaining rotisserie chicken. He walked back over to the counter by the sink and grabbed a small bowl right next it. He opened up the milk and poured a bit into the bowl before he placed it down beside the water. As soon as his hand was clear, Ruby ran over and started to lap up the milk like no tomorrow.

He had found out very early on in his ownership of her, that she loved milk. So, he would give her a small amount before he fed her. He never had to worry about the others trying to take it from her since they never showed any interest in the dairy product. Not that Ruby seemed to mind.

With that, he started to pull chunks off the chicken and started to place them in a yellow bowl and about half of that amount into a red one. He then reached up into the cabinet above him and pulled out a can of tuna and a can of beef flavored cat food. He opened both before putting the tuna in a black bowl and the cat food into a white one. With that, he placed each bowl in front of the respective colored cats and they all started to eat. Ruby immediately after her milk was done.

He picked up the milk bowl and placed it in his sink before rinsing out the two cans so he could recycle them later. He put the milk and chicken back into the fridge before grabbing the leftover pasta he had so he could have his own dinner. He put it in the microwave just as his cats finished their own food. He picked the bowls and put them in the sink as well, he'd do them once he had finished eating.

He grabbed his pasta when it was done and made his way to the living room with his cats either following or leading the way. He sat down on the couch and turned on the television as he ate. Blake and Weiss jumped up onto the couch with him to relax; Blake on the back of the couch and Weiss on the cushion next to his. While Yang and Ruby were wrestling on the floor again. His attention split between watching whatever was on the television and watching the sisters playing with each other with a content smile.

When he was done, he washed all the dishes before making himself some coffee to help with the rest of his night. Going back to the living room, he went to his writing desk and turned on his laptop. He started to go over some of his notes to prepare himself for his upcoming final. That proved to be more difficult than he had thought. His mind was already tired and the coffee was doing very little to revitalize him. His eyes went across his notes but he wasn't retaining any of the information. He ended up rereading the same notes over and over.

He eventually stopped and gently massaged his eyelids as he sighed in a mix of exhaustion and annoyance. He felt one of his cats jump into his lap before the top of their head started to run against the underside of his chin. He pulled his hand away and opened his eyes to see that it was none other than Yang, who had decided she wanted attention and his studying could wait. He just looked at her for a bit before she meowed at him. That just made him smile before he started to pet her. She had a point; studying was a bust right now.

He sat there and pet the large cat as she purred loudly in his lap. That lasted for a few minutes until Ruby got jealous and jumped into his lap as well. Before the two could start wrestling in his lap, that happened before and he wasn't a fan, he started to pet the smaller cat as well. That volume of the purring in the room doubled as the two started to settle down in his lap.

Not long after that, the two cats had fallen asleep, so her carefully moved them onto the chair as he got to his feet. The two didn't stir much besides just scooting closer to cuddle up to one another. He gave them a small smile before he went down the hall to grab his nightwear and go into the bathroom across the hall from his bedroom, to grab a shower.

When he came out, he was wearing black pajama pants and a blue t-shirt. He walked back into the living room and saw that all four cats were still where they were when he had left. He sat back down on the couch and started streaming a new anime he was told about. As he was doing that, Weiss got up and looked around to make sure the other cats were asleep. When she was sure they were, she made her way over to him to curl up on his lap. He just grinned and gently started to stroke her back, making her purr quietly.

He got through several episodes before he checked the time and noticed it was just past midnight. He shut off his TV and turned off one of his lamps. "Come on, Kitties. Time for bed." With that, all four cats started to reluctantly get up and started walking out of the living room. Jaune followed right after once Weiss got off his lap. As he walked into the room, he saw Yang and Ruby curled up together on one of the cat beds. While Weiss and Blake shared the other but not lying next to each other. He yawned before he closed the door behind himself and got under the covers of his bed.

Jaune just laid there for a few minutes just staring up at the ceiling. As he was doing that, his mind started to go back to Pyrrha. He closed his eyes and sighed in frustration, "Why am I still thinking about her? Why can't I put this behind me?" He asked out loud but got no answer in return.

What he did get though, was a familiar meow before Ruby jumped up onto his bed. She padded over to him and curled up onto his stomach, looking up at him as she did so. He saw Yang jump up as well before following her sisters lead and curling up to sleep on his lap. Before he could question that, Blake jumped up on the other side of his bed. She squeezed herself between his right arm and his body, curling up so her head could rest against him. Finally, after a few extra seconds, Weiss did the same. She curled up on his left and had her back against him.

Jaune just looked at his four cats now resting with him and he just couldn't help the large smile stretching across his face. "Thanks, girls. I really needed this…I love you." He added simply and was about to close his eyes to finally drift off to sleep. But that was when four different colored bright lights erupted from around him: red, yellow, light blue and violet.

He instantly tried to sit up in a panic but only made it halfway before stopping in shock. Sitting on his stomach was not his tabby but a beautiful, naked young woman. He could just make out the expansion of fair-skin below his eye level but was forcing himself not to lower his eyes. She had neck length black hair with red tips and a set of familiar silver eyes that just stared at him. On top of her head were a pair of red-tipped black cat ears. He just stared at her for a few seconds as she stared back before tilting her head to the side cutely, "Master?" she asked.

"M-master?" Jaune asked, just so confused on what exactly was going on.

That's when he heard a mischievous giggle and from behind the woman sitting on him, raised up another beautiful woman, which he now realized was the weight settled on his thighs. She was also fair-skinned but definitely more developed. She turned to him fully and her decency was only hidden by the head of the first woman but he could still tell how big her 'assets' were. She had bright golden hair that went down her back with a cowlick sticking up between her same colored cat ears. Her lilac eyes just stared at him with a very familiar and playful light, "I think you broke Master, Sis." she said in a teasing tone.

"Huh?" he asked.

He noticed something stir to his right and he turned towards it, coming face to face with another fair-skinned woman. He was just staring into her amber eyes before he pulled back enough to see her wavy black hair going down her form with the same colored ears on her own head. She just looked at him, not even caring that if he looked down he could see everything she had. She leant closer to him, "Are you alright, Master?" she asked in a calm tone.

"H-hold on! W-what's with this Master talk?" he asked as he backed up and tried to used his left arm to support himself. He froze when it landed on something soft and warm. And when whatever it was gave a gasp.

He slowly turned to see that a fourth woman was on the left of him. She was lithe and was actually covering her chest with her arms, unlike the other three. Her skin was paler compared to the others with long white hair running down her own back and the exact colored cat ears on her head. She had light blue eyes and had a very familiar vertical scar running down her left eye. The two stared at each other before she turned to the side, "M-master, please be careful w-where your t-touching." She said quietly as her eyes slowly darted from him then back to the side.

He looked down and saw that his hand was laying on her bare thigh. He quickly pulled his hand away and jumped back so now his back was pushed up against the wall. His eyes started to dart across every one of the women again as his cheeks felt like they were on fire. Each of them still just looking back at him like they wondering why he was acting the way he was. He finally took a deep breath, before shouting, "What the hell is going on!?"

* * *

**A/N- So, yeah, I'm entirely sure on where this idea came from but here it is. It was just one of those stories that just popped into my head and I just couldn't get it to leave. I know a lot of people were expecting another update to A Knight's Heart but I feel like I've taken that story as far as I can. That is why a wrote this strange story out of nowhere. I can easily leave it like this and I probably will but if enough people like it, I can easily right a few more chapters of it. So, I hope you all enjoyed and I wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Paw Prints of the Heart

Jaune was sitting on his couch in his living room. He was shakily bringing a mug of tea to his lips for a should be calming sip. His preferred hot beverage was coffee but considering how late it was, he decided to have some of the tea he usually had for Ren when he stopped by. This whole time he was still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened to him only a few minutes ago.

One minute he is just lying in his bed with his cats joining him. And the next, there are several flashes of light and four gorgeous women are in bed with him. All of them naked as the day they were born but not looking like they cared in the slightest. Well the white haired one did, considering she was trying to cover herself.

It took his brain a few seconds to realize what was going on and he did the only thing he knew was right: Jumped out of bed and raced out of his bedroom. He even shouted at them over his shoulder, "Put some clothes on!" Which brings Jaune to where he was now.

He took another sip from his mug before he put it down on the coffee table in front of him. He then sighed, "Just what is going on? Where are my cats? Who were those women? And what the hell was with all that 'Master' talk?" He groaned as he leant back into his couch, "Has all the studying made me fall off the deep end and this is all some kind of vivid hallucination?"

Before he could think about it any further, he heard the guest bedroom open up and someone racing down the hall, "Master!" was all he heard before the black and red haired woman ran into the living room and jumped onto his lap, nearly knocking him onto his back. He was able to put his arm behind himself to stop that but he was confused when she started to rub her head against his chest affectionately. He even felt the tip of her ear rubbing against the underside of his chin.

'Right. They have cats ears. How could I forget?' he thought to himself. He looked down to her and was relieved that she was wearing clothes now. Nora and Ren had left some clothes in the guest room for the nights they would stay over. He also had some of Pyrrha's old clothing she hadn't been able to retrieve yet after their breakup. So, the four would at least find something to wear. She looked to be wearing a pair of Nora's white sweatpants and her black tank top.

Then the reality of what was going on came back to him and he blushed. He cleared his throat, "Um, could you get off?" he asked nervously.

She stopped and looked up at him with confused but familiar silver eyes, "But why? You've always let me sit in your lap and it made you seem happy." Her ears wilted slightly and her eyes became a bit misty, "Did… Did I do something bad?"

Seeing her have this expression reminded Jaune of only one thing. One of his cats whenever she was feeling down. His Little Kitty. His eyes widened in disbelief, "R-Ruby?" he asked.

She nodded up at him, "Yes?"

"H-how?" he asked, just floored. There was no way that his little cat could've turned into this woman sitting on his lap. This wasn't an anime. That's when he heard more footfalls and turned to the door to see the three other women walk into the room.

The first was the blonde woman, she walked in with confident gate and smirk on her lips. She apparently chose to where some of Nora's black shorts, which on her were more like short-shorts, and an orange t-shirt of Pyrrha's. Although it seemed tighter around the chest than when Pyrrha wore it. The next was the white haired one. She seemed to have a neutral expression on her face. She also wore the most conservative outfit out of all of them, a set of grey flannel pajamas that were Pyrrha's. She did have to roll up the sleeves and pantlegs a bit since she was around the same size as Ruby. And finally, was the black haired woman. She had a very calm expression on her face and a small, half grin. Although, her outfit as the one that shocked him the most. She chose to wear a simple black t-shirt. His t-shirt. Which for her, covered her like a shorter night gown. She caught him staring and her grin stretched just the slightest bit more. "Yes, Master?" she asked.

He cleared his voice and looked away as the blush on his cheeks just seemed to darken. That made her giggle. The blonde looked down to Ruby still in his lap. "Really, sis? Couldn't wait to get spoiled by, Master?"

That caused her to pout, "It's not my fault you all were taking your time."

"Master wanted us to get dressed. We just decided to put more effort into it than you did." The white haired woman spoke up with a prideful tone.

Jaune had enough at that moment, "Stop!" he said desperately before he placed a hand on his forehead and took a deep breath. "Just… stop. Give me a second." He felt like his head was about to burst and he wasn't sure how to stop it. Nothing was making sense. Nothing. And he wasn't positive about it but he might've been on the verge of a panic attack.

He felt a hand gently grip his shoulder and looked to see that it was the white haired woman, looking at him with concern. "Just breathe, Master. It's okay. Breathe." She said soothingly.

He took a second to take unsteady but deep breath. Before he let it out in a shaky exhale. He did that a few times as he just stared into her light blue eyes; the same ones Weiss had. He also noticed the scar across her eye. He slowly raised his hand to her cheek and cupped it. She didn't flinch as he brushed the bottom of her scar with his thumb. She just leant into his hand more as he did, like looking for comfort. "You're really Weiss. Aren't you?"

She just nodded, "I am."

He looked down to Ruby still in his lap, who was also looking at him in concern and worry. He then looked over to the two remaining women. The lilac eyes usually filled with mischief were now filled with a look of protectiveness. Calming amber eyes now showing a light of concern but willingness to help. "Yang? Blake?" he asked weakly.

The two looked at each other before each walking over and taking a seat next to him. They each put an arm around his back before resting their heads on his shoulders. "It's us." Yang said.

"We're right here." Blake added.

He just looked at all four of them. And closed his eyes to take a deep breath. Just letting their warmth and presence just surround him. He eventually sighed before opening his eyes again. "I'm okay now. Well, maybe not okay. But I'm calm now. Just… how?" He looked them all over. "You were all my cats not even an hour ago, so how did you all become… like this?"

The four women just looked at each other, like they were having a silent conversation. But just from looking at them all, Jaune could tell that none of them really had an answer. Ruby was the one that eventually shrugged and tried to answer. "We really don't know, Master. All I know was that you were really sad and I wanted to do whatever I could to make you happy. Then, well, I'm like this now." She answered with a nervous smile.

Yang nodded, "Same for me." Blake nodded as her answer along with Weiss sighing as she sat down on the coffee table across from him. She just looked at him and gave a very slight nod, seeming disappointed in her answer. Or lack thereof.

Jaune just sighed, "I guess that's it then." He looked at them all trying to think of what to do next. And that's when he remembered that Ruby was in his lap while Yang and Blake were leant tightly up against him on either side. That made him blush again as he realized just how attractive and beautiful all four of them were now.

He cleared his throat again before he spoke, "Well, uh, it's late. We should probably go to bed." He then thought to himself, 'Maybe when I wake up, this'll turn out to be just a dream.'

They all nodded and Ruby asked, "Should we all go back to your bed?"

That made him blush again. "I don't think there is enough space for that. Why don't you and Yang take my bed?" He looked over to Weiss and Blake, "And you two can take the guest room."

Weiss just nodded, "That seems like it would work. But where will you sleep, Master?"

"I'll just grab an extra pillow and blanket and sleep here." He motioned to the couch. "It's pretty comfy."

"Alright." Yang spoke up from his left. "If you're sure." She then gave him a smirk that made his heart skip a beat. "But if you are feeling lonely, don't hesitate to come join us. Okay, Master?"

That made him swallow slightly before he nodded, "I'll keep that in mind." With that confirmation, the four of them left him alone, after each wishing him a good night. Jaune just smiled as they left but soon slumped over as soon as he heard the bedroom doors shut. He placed his hand over his face. "If those four are going to be as clingy and affectionate as they were as cats, I don't know if my heart can take it."

* * *

Jaune slowly came to consciousness the next morning. He felt a bit more rested than usual and slowly looked around the room he was in. He was only slightly shocked that he was on his couch in his living room. 'It could've still been a dream and I just passed out on the couch. I could've been really tired and just decided to sleep out here. Probably grabbed this pillow and blanket as a precaution.' He thought to himself, hopefully.

But as much as he tried to deny the reality, something caught his attention. He felt a weight on his torso and a warmth radiating from it. He looked down and saw that there was a large bulge coming from under the blanket. He took a deep breath before he tentatively took a hold of the edge of it. He slowly pulled the blanket back to see that is was Blake, still in her new form, sound asleep and using his chest as a pillow.

He felt his heart skip a beat but soon relaxed when he saw the peaceful look on her face. In a weird way, it reminded him of all the other times she would fall asleep like this. When she was a cat of course. It was almost a common occurrence for him to take a power nap and wake up to his black cat curled up on his chest and fast asleep.

That made him have a melancholy smile. That was probably his biggest issue right now. Not just them turning into people but the fact that the few things they did as cats, would never be able to happen again. It may sound weird but he'd miss those. Over that last few months after his breakup, they helped just make him feel happy and even comforted him with just little things. Most may've seen them as insignificant. But him? They were priceless.

He couldn't help himself as his other hand moved to her head and gently ran it down the length of her hair. He was kind of surprised to find that her hair seemed just as soft as her fur was. He felt her body shudder slightly but a small grin came to her lips from his actions. His own smile turned more genuine as he resumed gently running his hand through her hair. He was stunned when a few seconds of this had her purring and that made him almost chuckle, not expecting her to be able to do that anymore.

It didn't take long of that before her eyes slowly blinked open and looked around. Jaune stopped his petting of her as her eyes landed on his face. A content smile came to her lips right before she gave a yawn. "Morning, Master."

He cleared his throat again. The 'Master' talk wasn't helping his nerves. "Good morning, uh, Blake. Um, when did you come out here?" He asked. He wanted to know but also didn't have a clue on what to say otherwise.

She thought for a quick second, "Earlier in the morning. I woke up and was worried about you." She looked away slightly, "When I saw how peaceful you were… I couldn't help but join you." She then looked back to him with a small smile, "You are really comfy for a nap."

That made him look away, mostly to try to think of something to say. But he soon realized that was the wrong thing to do when he felt something wet and warms slide across his cheek. He looked back to Blake in shock and was just froze when he realize that Blake was licking his cheek. It took a few seconds to get his faculties in order and he gently pushed her back, "Blake, stop."

She raised an eyebrow in confusion, "But why? You've never had a problem with it before."

"That was when you were a cat. You're human now, Blake. It's not normal for people to lick each other's cheeks." He tried to explain to her. He couldn't have her going around doing that. It would give people the wrong idea.

She nodded slowly, "I understand." He felt relieved at that until she spoke up again. "People show affection like this, right?" That was when she moved forward and kissed him. His eyes widened in pure shock as Blake closed her own. He was just in pure shock. As embarrassing as it was, Jaune had only ever kissed one woman in his life, Pyrrha. And he never thought that the second woman he would ever kiss would be Blake. Or just how nice it felt.

After a few seconds of this, she pulled away. She opened her eyes to look at him with an ecstatic look in her eyes and the same small smile on her lips. "Was that better?" she asked.

Jaune was still just staring at her with wide eyes. "W-where did you learn that?"

She shrugged slightly, "I've seen Nora and Ren do that when they seemed very… enamored with each other. Was it bad?" She asked, now looking slightly nervous as her ears wilted slightly.

His heart started to sink instantly, "No!" He said loudly before he calmed down. "No, it was actually… pretty great, honestly. I just wasn't expecting you to do that." He said bashfully.

"Oh." She said quietly as her still small smile seemed to become more happy. She gently brought her hand to her lips and just gently caressed them. She did that for a bit as she looked to be in thought, "I really liked that."

That caused him to blush slightly, "Oh… I guess I'm glad you-" He was caught off when Blake captured his lips once again. This time with more confidence and if he wasn't mistaken, hunger. After a few seconds, she would pull away before resealing his lips again. Jaune was again stunned beyond belief at the very passionate assault by his once cat. After a bit, Blake began to pant between each of her kisses but that didn't deter her from explorer his lips for all he had. Becoming accustomed to the new sensations that her human form was enjoying.

Jaune gently grasped her shoulders and held her back. She looked at him in confusion as she was still panting, "What's… wrong?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked and she just tilted her head. "Why are you doing this?"

She just looked confused. "What do you mean? Because I love you, Master." That made him look on in shock. She looked down sadly. "I was born and spent most of my younger life on the streets. Cold, hungry, and afraid. And more so, alone. So many people ignored me or even tried to abuse me. I started to hate people."

She then looked up at him with a small smile and light in her eyes. "But you were different. You found me that day. Drenched and freezing, nothing but skin and bones. You picked me up out of the gutters, despite my less than warm welcome." She had the decency to look sheepish and he smiled slightly as he remembered that.

It was a very cold day and it was downpouring. He remembered that it was so cold that he could see his breath. He was coming back from the post office, he had to send a package to Pyrrha for their anniversary and was making his way back to his apartment. A few blocks from there, he saw something black scurry into a nearby parking lot. Curiosity got the better of him and he went in after it. He saw a nearby dumpster and looked by it to see a borderline anemic cat, curled up in a ball and shivering like crazy.

His heart ached seeing the poor thing and he couldn't bring himself to leave it. With a deep breath, he picked her up. She growled at him as he did and tried to bite into his forearm. Luckily, he was wearing a thick coat because of that rain that day. She struggled a bit in his arms but he was able to hold onto her. She eventually tired herself out and passed out in his arms. With that, he sped up his pace to get to his apartment as quickly as he could.

He came back to the present as he heard her continue, "You took me in. You gave me somewhere warm to sleep and as much food as I wanted. And even with my aggressive treatment of you, you still treated me just as well. And I eventually warmed up to you and started to care for you." She then showed him her right wrist, where her old collar was now acting more like a bracelet. "Then you gave me this and took me in as yours." She smiled brightly, "You've done more than enough to earn my love and I've never regretted it. And now, I can show you just how much."

"Blake…" Jaune just stared up at the young woman still sitting on him. Not sure on what to say or even what he should feel. "I'm not sure what to say. I… I just-" He stopped himself to get himself back under control. "I love you too, Blake. But… I'm not sure like that." She seemed to deflate but he continued. "I'm just not sure. I've only really loved one woman and I'm still reeling from that. And until yesterday, you were my cat. Now, you're this beautiful woman… I just don't know where we go from here or what this means." He ended lamely as he turned slightly to the side.

"You think I'm beautiful?" He heard her ask. He turned back to see her now having her smile once again and familiar gleam in her eyes. Before he could try to stutter out a response, she had lowered herself again to give him another kiss. When she pulled back she spoke again, "You don't have to. As long as even a small part of you loves me, I will always be here for you, Master." And with that, she gave him another kiss.

Maybe it was because he was tired of being alone. Maybe he was just moved by the amount of love she had for him. Maybe a part of him knew he loved her more than he consciously knew. Or maybe it was all three. But regardless, any of his shaky reservations just melted away and in that brief moment, he just acted. He closed his eyes and for the first time, kissed her back.

At that she gave him a small hum mixed with a brief purr in joy. The two kissed, their lips moving against the other as they just savored this moment. They pulled apart, just looking into the other's eyes before they both moved back for another searing kiss. Blake moved her hands up his chest to gently grasp his shoulders. In response, he wrapped his arms around the nape of her back and gently squeeze her against himself.

A full minute went by with them kissing and Jaune couldn't help himself from pushing a little further. He gently started to run his tongue against her lips. She gave him a confused hum, unsure on what he wanted at first. She eventually got the idea and trusted him, opening her lips for his tongue to enter. It didn't take him long to find her own tongue and start to gently slide his against it.

Blake was quick on the uptake and started to run her tongue against his. She gave out a moan of pleasure into the kiss, which was muffled. Wanting more, she started to increase her pace with the same hungry energy she had earlier. Jaune did his past to match her pace and her occasional moans just helped him to keep going.

As this continued, Blake reflexively started to grind against him. They pulled away to breath but she didn't stop her slow grinding against him. Jaune was overcome but this and couldn't stop himself from leaning down and capturing the side of her neck with his lips. Blake gasped, "Master~" she moaned and started to grind a bit faster from the new but welcomed sensation. She tilted her head more to give him access.

As he did that, his left arm moved up before gripping the back of her, actually his, shirt in his hand from the increased stimulation. His right arm started to go lower down her back but he gasped when his forearm felt something he wasn't expecting.

Her grinding had apparently made the shirt she was wearing ride up and uncovered something that made his excitement spike further. That made him realize that when he had told her to get dressed, she probably didn't know anything about underwear. Which was why his arm was pressed up against a large, toned and very bare rear end. With that realization, he also became aware of two very hard nubs pushing against his chest through their shirts.

He heard her give a whine of discontent before she started to sit herself up again. As her face was now above his own, she just gave him a questioning look, "Why'd you stop?" she asked huskily. Her eyes holding more desire than before. "Master…" Was all she said with a tone filled to the brim with desire as her lips moved towards his again.

He was still contemplating whether he wanted to take this leap when something interrupted them. Both heard the sound of his bedroom door opening and the sound of footfalls getting closer. Both turned around to see Ruby step into the room while rubbing her eyes rather cutely. Jaune was honestly glad that the blanket that was covering them was still in place. He _really_ didn't want to try to explain that to Ruby. Mostly because he wasn't sure what her reaction would be.

She yawned before she looked at Jaune and Blake. She smiled, "Good morning, Master, Blake. Can we have breakfast?"

Jaune couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips or them turning into a smile. "Yes, Ruby. I'll make it soon."

"Yay!" she shouted in joy as she jumped into the air. When her feet touched the ground, she ran off into the kitchen to eagerly wait for her breakfast. Like every morning prior and that made the smile on his lips grow larger.

He heard a giggle and focused back on the woman on top of him. Blake had a hand over her mouth, trying to hide her giggles. She looked back to Jaune and smiled back at him once she took her hand away from her mouth. "I guess we should get up then. We both know how impatient she can be when it comes to food."

He snorted, "Yeah. Good point."

She leant down and gave him one last but long kiss. As she pulled away she told him one last thing, "I don't know if this was a onetime thing or not. But if you ever want to do this again, just ask, Master." With that, she gently pushed off him and stood up from the couch. As she stood up, the blanket fell off her back and she turned away from him to pull her shirt back down. Although, Jaune still got an eyeful of her bare behind as she did so and she made her way to the kitchen.

Jaune just laid there with a bright blush and wide eyes. He had no idea if that was on purpose or not but it did get a reaction out of him. He leant the back of his head back against the pillow and groaned, "I was right. My heart won't be able to take this."

* * *

It took several minutes, but Jaune eventually calmed down enough to join Blake and Ruby in the kitchen. As he walked in, he saw that both were seated at the table and waiting. Blake just looked calm and collected but smiled at him as he walked in. Ruby in contrast, looked like she was practically vibrating in her seat and her eyes grew with excitement when she spotted him. He just grinned and went to the fridge to see what he had. He luckily had some eggs and bacon, easily enough for five people. He grabbed them along with the milk in the fridge before closing it.

He place that on the counter and pulled out two frying pans to start heating them up on the burners. He quickly grabbed two glasses, filling one with milk and the other with water. He walked over to the two girls and handed them over. Blake gave him a nod in thanks and took a sip from her water. Ruby on the other hand, took it from him and started to chug her glass of milk like her life depended on it. When she was done, she pulled the glass from her lips with a giant sigh. She looked back to Jaune with an adorable smile, "Thank you."

He was still just dumbstruck by the sight of her downing the entire glass like that. He shook his head and gently laid his hand on top of her head to gently stroke her hair. He was being especially careful of her ears. She just leant into his palm as a mix of a hum and purr came from her. "No problem… Ruby."

He took his hand away, which earned him a pout from her, and made his way over to the stove to begin cooking. He cracked the eggs he had in a bowl and started to beat them with a fork before he poured them into the first pan. As they were cooking, he opened his bacon and started to lay the slices neatly on the other. He let them both sit as he went over to his trash can to throw out the empty carton and plastic the bacon was in.

He went back over to the stove and started to flip the bacon and eggs with a spatula. As he was doing that, he didn't notice that someone was moving behind him until he felt two arms wrap around him. One went around his stomach while the other went around his chest which pushed two very large objects against his back. His back went straight and he froze with a wide eyed look. That's when a face pressed against his neck and inhaled deeply. They sighed and their breath tickled his neck, "Morning, Master." Said a tired but happy voice.

He turned to the right to see that it indeed was Yang. Her lilac eyes were lidded from just waking up and her ears were also drooping for the same reason. But despite that, she still had smile on her lips. He cleared his throat to try to overcome the sensual hug the very attractive catgirl was giving him. "Morning, Yang. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded, "I would probably still be sleeping but I smelt you cooking and my stomach wouldn't stop rumbling."

He grinned and turned back to his cooking, "It'll be done in a few. Why don't you sit down and I'll bring it to you." Her answer wasn't verbal. Instead, she just held him a bit tighter and lowered her face back to his neck. She then started to drag her tongue slowly across the junction between his shoulder and neck. And as she was doing that, a loud and deep purr was resonating from her, vibrating his entire back. It was just like what she would do as a cat but with a drastically different effect on him. "Yang…" he said through clenched teeth as he tried to not allow his hormones to take over.

"Yang!" shouted Ruby from the table. The older sister pulled herself from his neck and looked to her younger sibling with a raised eyebrow. "Leave Master alone while he's cooking! We don't need another fire!"

Yang thought about it before she sighed in disappointment. "Fine." She then started to loosen her grip on him. Jaune sighed but his was in relief. That was until Yang delivered one last long lick up the length of his neck. He shivered and turned back to her where he saw her just giving him a sultry smile. She then pulled away from him completely to walk over to the table. His eyes watched her leave before lowering to her waist where he noticed a prominent sway. He shook himself and turned back to the stove with another burning blush on his cheeks.

True to his word, the eggs and bacon were done not long after Yang sat down at the table. He shut off the stove and grabbed five plates before dividing the food evenly between them. Jaune left the pans on the stove to cool before he would wash them. He then picked up four of the plates, one in each hand and the other two balanced on his forearms, and went to the table. He placed them in front of each catgirl and the fourth one at the only vacant seat at the table.

He then went over to his silverware drawer and grabbed each of them a fork and a napkin. Each of them gave him their own thanks. He gave them a nod and a small smile in return. After he did that, he noticed that Weiss wasn't up yet. He was debating on whether he should wake her up or let her sleep. He eventually decided to wake her so she could eat her food while it was still hot. "I'm going to wake Weiss. Feel free to start eating."

Blake, Ruby and Yang took listened to his suggestion as he left and went down the hall to the guest room. He knocked on the door before saying, "Weiss, are you up?" He didn't get a response so her quietly opened the door. He peaked in and looked over to the bed but didn't see Weiss. Just a bump under the blankets.

He walked over to the bed and gently pulled the blanket down, revealing the human Weiss curled up into a ball and looking just adorable. He just smiled and gently sat down on the edge of the bed. He started to shake her shoulder lightly, "Weiss, time to get up."

She just gave a tiny whine before she curled up a bit more, "Sleep…" she said just as adorably.

He chuckled, "Come on, Weiss." He moved his hand to her cheek and gently started to poke it. Her face shifted from peaceful to disgruntled before her hand took hold of his own. She then pulled it to her chest and held it close, akin to a stuffed animal. Her smile came back and soon she started to purr in content.

Now he had no idea on what to do. Only one thought came to mind but he wasn't sure if that would help. After a minute or so of her grip not loosening in the slightest, he really had no choice. "Here goes." He told himself before he leant forward and gently kissed her temple. She gave a hum as he pulled away and her eyes slowly started to blink open. She slowly looked around until her eyes landed on Jaune and at that moment, he was debating on if she was cuter than Ruby. "Morning, Weiss."

"Master?" she asked, still half asleep. She slowly looked down and noticed that she was clutching his hand to her chest. She then looked up to him again before her eyes shot open. With a yelp she let go of his hand and scooted to the other side of the bed where she was sitting on her knees. She had a blush on her cheeks as she was looking to the side, "S-sorry…"

He just smiled and gently patted one of her hands that was resting on her knee. "It's quite alright. I know you can be clingy in your sleep." That made her blush become a bit darker. "Anyways, I woke you because breakfast is ready."

She nodded and managed to gain control of herself. "Well, thank you. Let's go then. We don't want it to get cold." She then got off the bed and practically marched out of the room. But he noticed she still had the blush on her cheeks.

He just watched her go before he sighed to himself, "Jury is still out on whether this is going to work out well or not. But… I think I can be hopeful." With that he got off the bed and went to join them for breakfast.

* * *

**A/N- Here it is, finally! Sorry about the long wait but I honestly didn't think this would be get as much traction as it did, was honestly surprised. Since this was only suppose dot be a one-shot, I didn't have too many ideas on what to do. Every other story I've written, I had already planned out the bulk of it. This one, not so much. So I'm going to put this out there: updates may be very slow.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this next chapter and hopefully you'll all stick around for when I can update it again!**


End file.
